The Price of Drunken Shenanigans
by Cheshire's Mayhem
Summary: Drinking is never a good idea. Drinking with your enemy is an even worse idea. "I swear I'm never going to drink again." But they all knew it was a lie. He regrets everything. Too bad regret doesn't save you from the consequences.


**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a strange spin off story! So this is not canon to Veil of Ink and Gold but I still felt like sharing this with you all. If you have no idea what's going on and just clicked here because you are bored, you're probably rather confused. If you are just go check out my main story Veil of Ink and Gold to catch up or just enjoy the silly shenanigans. So for those of your wondering this takes place after the ark...arc saying that never gets any less weird. So obviously for story purposes the problems Luca has been experiencing in October are not present. This is all just fun and games. I own the rights to Luca and Scor everything else belongs to Hoshino Katsura. Enjoy~! **

* * *

He should have known this was a bad idea. You can't solve one problem with different problem but that had never stopped Tyki before. Joyd struggling for his freedom was getting harder and harder to control. Though the Portuguese man had found that Joyd tended to calm down when they were indulging in anything that brought them pleasure. Which was how he found himself in a seedy bar in the middle of the night surrounded by empty bottles. His Noah genes were making it hard to get drunk but he was doing his very best. He had been in the middle of a card game and pretty tipsy when the other man had walked in. His entire body had gone rigid against his will and he almost dropped his winning hand. Joyd shrieked and howled in his head. He quickly grabbed his drink and downed it. Drowning the memory in alcohol was easier said than done. Begrudgingly the memory calmed down. The man smelled pretty hammered but walked as if he was completely sober. Tyki finished the game and then slid out doing his best to avoid the red headed general's gaze. He wasn't normally one to run away but his scars were burning and his head was insanely fuzzy. The cool air outside the bar did little to clear his head. He needed to stagger home. That was his last thought before a hand grabbed him and his back hit the wall causing his head to ring as it rebounded off the wall.

"You know you aren't as subtle as you think." The man purred leaning in close. Tyki could smell booze and cigarettes on his breath. The cigarettes were a different brand than his own but not a bad smell.

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to work on it."

"Who says I'm going to let you go?" Cross Marian grinned at the Noah who he had pinned down. The man was very clearly intoxicated.

"Well it's not very fair to kill a drunk man."

"Who said I played fair? You've met my apprentices, who do you think taught them to play for keeps?"

"Well that does seem to be a problem then." He paused as if his brain was trying to work something out. "How are they by the way?"

"Are you really interested?" Tyki thought about the man's question again.

"Yes," he decided, "yes I am. They're entertaining. So how are they?"

Cross hummed, "They're fine. Training and arguing as they normally do."

"So they'll be back in the field soon?"

"Why? Hoping for another shot to kill them?" Cross narrowed his eyes dangerously. Tyki held his hands up in surrender.

"Kill them?" In the back of his mind Joyd warbled something about butterflies. Though he was too drunk to be understood. Or maybe Tyki was too drunk to comprehend what was said. "No, I don't think so. I don't want to anymore."

"Good. Perhaps I don't have to kill you after all."

"Well I'd appreciate that."

"Don't think I'm doing this for you."

"Pity. And here I thought you liked me."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Cross smirked at him.

"Well which is it?" The man didn't answer him, merely pressed his lips to the younger man's own. A small voice in his head said that he shouldn't be doing this but he ignored it in favor of returning the kiss. It felt too good and Joyd was more than willing to indulge in the pleasure it brought.

* * *

Luca hummed as she walked down the street in the early daylight. Cross had slipped out of the Order. Timcampy flew ahead of the siblings leading the way to their missing Master. Allen was grumbling as he dragged slightly behind his sister.

"How many cups of coffee have you had to be this cheerful this early in the morning?" Luca glanced over her shoulder at her brother.

"Hmmm?" She questioned.

"I asked how many cups of coffee have you had that you're able to be this cheery in the morning. Isn't it too early for you?" He repeated his question.

"Around 17."

"How on Earth did you drink that much coffee?!"

"Oh I didn't sleep last night. I was busy."

"Why didn't you stop Master from leaving then? All three of us are going to be in trouble if we get caught." He pointed out.

"We'll get him back before they notice." She shrugged casually.

"Pretty sure Link's gonna notice that massive bump on his head." He grumbled. "Why'd you hit him with the vase?" Allen questioned.

"So he wouldn't follow us. This must be the place." Luca noted as they stared up at the fancy hotel.

"Does Master not comprehend how to save money? Seriously! This is why we're in debt! So very very very deeply in debt!"

"Allen if you go down that hole we'll lose him. We need to find Master before he gets away, remember?"

"Right." He straightens up, smoothing out his uniform as they follow Tim to the correct room. Luca closed her eyes taking a deep breath allowing her ki to settle.

"So we need to make sure he doesn't escape. You stay out here. That way if he gets by me you just hit him. I don't care with what. Don't worry about his response. I deal with it. Right now we just need to get him back to the Order before anybody wakes up."

"Got it!" Luca nodded at her brother and picked the lock open. Her master was still in bed. All that could be seen of him was the messy red hair on the top of his head sticking out from under the blankets. Looking around she found the room to be pretty nice if you ignored the clothes strewn around it. She tiptoed around the garments. Not wanting to face his wrath if he found shoe prints on his pristine white shirts.

"Now how to wake you up?" Luca hummed to herself as a sound made its way to her. Something was dripping. She drifted into the bathroom and found that the sink was leaking. "There's an idea." Sneaking back out she located a bucket meant for drawing water and filled it up.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked watching her go back in. She didn't answer him. Only pressed a single finger to her lips. Silently telling him to be quiet. He nodded and closed his mouth as she disappeared into the room again. With a grin she tossed the cold water onto the sleeping occupants of the bed. Both shrieked. Cross sat up while his bedmate fell out of the bed with a yell.

"Good morning!" Luca smiled cheerily at him.

"Luca." Cross growled, water dripping down his face and hair.

"Rise and shine! Meet the sun halfway!" He glared at her through his bangs. A groan from the other person drew her attention. "Oh! Who's your friend?" With a skip in her step, Luca made her way around the bed, though she never let Cross out of her sight, to inspect the other person. She grinned when she saw who it is.

"That hurt." Tyki groaned under his breath. His head was killing him. He wasn't sure what it was from. If it was from the hangover or falling out of his bed. Why he was soaking wet he didn't know.

"Good morning~!" His head shot up as the familiar voice reached his ears. He came face to face with Luca sporting a devious look. She was leaning down to be at his level. The bucket still clutched in her fingers behind her back. "Sleep well?" He shuddered at the sharklike grin spread across her face. A grin wider than the one the Millennium Earl wore. He didn't answer her which just caused her grin to stretch wider though he didn't know how that was possible. "So who topped?"

"Luca!" Cross glared at her but she just shrugged off his angry and scolding tone.

"Well don't just lay around. Get up! Get dressed!" In this instant that Tyki became very aware of just how naked he was. He immediately began to get dressed. "We have things to do! Oh and I wouldn't run if I were you." Cross questioned her why and she only pointed up to where her silver golem, Scor if Tyki was recalling properly, flew clearly recording everything.

"You wouldn't." Cross glared but the girl was unfazed.

"Oh but I would. And I think I'd just love to see what would happen if I showed this to Komui or better yet Lvellie. Imagine what would happen. The ass whopping you'll get. Now get your ass out of bed. You're treating Allen and I to breakfast and we're very hungry." Tyki inched towards the wall as Cross muttered under his breath. "Oh and Mikk," Tyki froze. She never called him by his surname. It was always My Love. "I'll be seeing you around. It'd be a shame if this got back to your brother or say, oh I don't know, one of his competitors. It could ruin him." She shot him a cheerful innocent smile and shut the door with a slam.

Allen jumped ready to tackle his master only to find his sister grinning like the lunatic he knew she was, "What's got you in such a good mood?" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, little brother, it's a good day to be alive." He raised an eyebrow at her statement. It was oddly optimistic for his sister.

"And why is that?"

"We are now debt free."

"What?!" Allen looked like he didn't believe her. The shock was all over his face. "How? I don't think murdering Master will get rid of it if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh no. Master has to be alive if he's going to pay his own debts."

"And just how do you intend to make him do that? We've never been able to make him do anything."

"That's what blackmail is for, dear brother." Allen raised an eyebrow at this.

"You got blackmail on MASTER?!" She grinned and nodded.

"Do I wanna know?"

"Oh yes. Scor replay."

Cross and Tyki jump as Allen's terrified scream pierced the air. They rushed out just as he turned away from whatever Luca was playing with Scor. His eyes widened as he saw them come out of the same room. He turned pale and then green and then collapsed on the ground unconscious. Luca grinned at them before bending down to poke her brother lightly.

"Ready for breakfast?"

* * *

**So they won't be getting away from Luca for a very long while. Tyki's probably not going to drink in public ever again. I would say the same for Cross but let's face it he's Cross. Not sure who's reaction would be better, Lvellie's or Sheril's. Anyway let me know what you think in your reviews! They always make me happy! I hope this cheered you up or at least made you smile! Cheshire is out~!**


End file.
